


Blue Zone

by etoilehsj



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Chocolate, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex and Chocolate, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilehsj/pseuds/etoilehsj
Summary: Satu hal yang bisa Hanse simpulkan, Sejun tidak hanya jago bermain game, tapi juga bermain dengannya.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Blue Zone

Bersikap manis dan riang selama seharian penuh itu sama sekali bukan Hanse, apalagi jika ia melakukannya di depan Sejun. Namun hari ini, demi hari spesialnya, mau tak mau lelaki itu harus bersikap demikian. 

Ide Byungchan tersebut awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh lelaki bertato itu. Do Hanse bukanlah Choi Byungchan, Do Hanse adalah tipe kekasih yang akan setia mengomeli Sejun sepanjang hari hanya karena handuk basah milik Sejun diletakkan diatas kasur.

Sebut saja Hanse _tsundere_ , sebenarnya cocok juga sih, karena memang seperti itu adanya.

"Minggu depan kan _anniversary_ kalian, lo gak mau kasih sesuatu yang beda gitu?" Pertanyaan Byungchan minggu lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Hanse.

Harus, ya?

Manik matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore lebih tiga puluh menit yang artinya masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jam tujuh.

Biar ia tebak, jika disini Hanse duduk dengan jantung berdebar, kemungkinan Sejunnya sekarang sedang bermain game di meja yang penuh dengan cemilan.

" _Good luck_ ," Hanse menepuk dadanya sendiri, berusaha memberanikan diri. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas menuju rumah Sejun, tak lupa dengan permen coklat kesukaan Sejun yang telah terbungkus rapi di tangannya.

* * *

"Sejun kamu tuh kebiasaan deh, baju kotor tuh taruh keranjang langsung jangan ditaruh diatas TV begini!"

"Sejun astaga ini _sandwich_ udah berapa hari disini?"

"Sejun sapunya kamu taruh mana?"

"Sejun astaga! Kamu tuh ya! Liat meja makan berdebu begini, kamu makan di depan komputer lagi?"

Serangkaian omelan Hanse itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Padahal sebelum berangkat, dia merasa jantungnya hampir copot saking deg-degannya. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan rumah Sejun yang seakan sedang dilanda _zombie apocalypse_ itu bahkan membuat Hanse lupa dengan tujuannya datang kesini.

Oh, jika kalian belum tahu, tepat hari ini setahun yang lalu adalah hari dimana mereka resmi berpacaran. Masih teringat jelas di memori Hanse, saat itu Sejun mengajaknya berkencan di sebuah _coffee shop_ di dekat kampus mereka. Sejun menembaknya dengan satu tangkai bunga dari kertas tisu yang ia lipat sendiri beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Bahkan dari caranya mengajak Hanse berpacaran saat itu, Hanse paham betul bahwa Sejun adalah orang yang ceroboh, nekat, dadakan, dan suka mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang.

Beruntung saat itu yang ia tembak adalah Do Hanse, adik tingkat Sejun yang memang sudah menaruh hati pada Sejun sejak Hanse menjadi mahasiswa baru hingga saat itu Hanse yang sudah semester tiga.

Seseorang bilang, jangan pernah berpacaran jika niatmu adalah untuk mengubahnya.

Hanse tidak pernah punya secuilpun niatan untuk mengubah kebiasaan buruk Sejun. Walau selama setahun berpacaran, sedikit banyak masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama memperbaiki diri.

Sejun baru saja menjalani upacara kelulusan tahun 2020 kemarin, walau tidak mendapat predikat _cum-laude_ , dengan Sejun yang bisa lulus tepat waktu itu sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah berubah banyak, ia jadi lebih rajin dan suka belajar. Walau syarat utamanya adalah: ditemani sang pacar tercinta.

Namun satu hal yang belum bisa Sejun perbaiki sampai saat ini, yaitu kebiasaannya bermain _game_ sampai lupa waktu dan acuh terhadap suasana sekitar. Saat ia memencet tombol _play_ , dunia Sejun sekarang berada di _game_.

Jadi agak percuma rasanya jika Hanse mengomel sembari mengelilingi dan membersihkan rumah yang lumayan kotor itu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya sih, sebenarnya. Tapi siapa yang tahan melihat baju kotor berserakan dan makanan basi tergeletak asal diatas meja?

"Heh!" Hanse menepuk bahu Sejun agak keras, membuat cowok itu agak terkejut. 

Posisi tubuh Sejun yang setengah rebahan diatas sofa itu kini menegak. Matanya masih terfokus pada _game_ -nya. "Apaaaaa sayang?" jawabnya dengan suara sok imut.

Sejun yang sedang dalam mode _gamer_ sama sekali tak lucu di mata Hanse. Karena saat itu adalah saat dimana Sejun menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Diem deh, giliran begini aja sayang-sayang, nih kolor lo bau jengkol basi!" sebuah celana pendek mendarat dengan indah di wajah Sejun.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong banget inimah Se bentar lagi gue menang liat si bego udah sekarat banget tinggal tembak sekali aja udah abis dia," racau Sejun dengan jarinya yang bergerak semakin cepat berusaha mengejar rivalnya.

Mood Hanse semakin memburuk. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menjadi kesal karena Sejun yang terlalu asik bermain _game_ hingga mengacuhkannya. Tapi kali ini kan beda, hari ini merupakan hari istimewa mereka berdua, namun reaksi Sejun sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Hanse bahkan jadi agak sangsi bahwa Sejun ingat hari ini hari apa.

"Terserah kamu lah, aku mau pulang," ucap Hanse dengan wajah datar, ia lalu meraih tasnya di meja. Sebelumnya ia keluarkan sekotak permen coklat yang dibawanya tadi, lantas ia lemparkan ke sofa. "Tolong lain kali hargai orang lain, gue gak pernah ngelarang lo main _game_ lo itu tapi kali ini udah gak bisa nahan lagi gue," lanjutnya.

_Mampus_. Batin Sejun saat membaca tulisan diatas kotak yang Hanse lempar tadi.

Sejun langsung melempar ponselnya, persetan dengan _game_ nyaㅡyang sepertinya kalah. Ia langsung melompat dari sofa dan mengejar Hanse sebelum ia membuka pintu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sejun bodoh, bukannya menarik tangan ia malah menarik baju bagian belakang Hanse, membuat Hanse tampak seperti kucing yang diangkat secara paksa.

"APA SIH?" teriak Hanse kesal. Bisa gak sekali-sekali romantis gitu kalo mau nahan orang?

Sejun langsung melepas cengkramannya dari baju Hanse. "Maaf," ucap yang lebih tua itu dengan kedua tangan meminta maaf diatas kepalanya. "Aku gak maksud begitu …"

Hanse menghela napas panjang. "Tiap begini kamu selalu ngomong gitu, capek dengernya tau gak," balasnya sambil menatap Sejun yang menunduk. "Liatin apa sih dibawah? Ngapain nunduk begitu?" Hanse menepuk lengan Sejun pelan, membuat kepalanya kini tidak menunduk lagi.

"Kaki kamu kok bagus."

Kalau tidak aneh bukan Sejun namanya.

"Hadeh, jangan ngalihin pembicaraan deh, Lim Sejun."

Sejun mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum _awkward_. "Hehe … maaf Se … Kamu sih datengnya pas aku main _game_."

"Ya aku mana tau kamu lagi main _game_? Lagian udah janjian jam tujuh kenapa masih main _game_?"

Bohong, Hanse sebenarnya tahu bahwa saat ia datang, Sejun sedang bermain _game_ karena jam segini memang jadwal Sejun seperti itu.

"Aku kan mintanya jam tujuh pagi, kamu datengnya jam tujuh malem …" ucap Sejun dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Aku sebenernya mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan dari pagi sampe sore terus malemnya kamu nginep disini. Dari pagi aku nungguin tapi gak berani chat kamu soalnya takut kamu marah, aku gak mau kamu marah hari ini … Maafin aku ya?" jelas Sejun panjang lebar, membuat Hanse terdiam.

_Ini berarti gue yang salah dong_. Batin Hanse.

"Makanya aku main _game_ sambil nungguin kamu … "

"Aku gak lupa kok hari ini hari apa," ucap Sejun sambil menarik Hanse kedalam pelukannya. Hanse belum bereaksi apapun, masih mencerna semua perkataan Sejun. " _Happy Anniversary_ , sayang. Maafin aku ya."

Keduanya berpelukan, tak ada satu katapun yang dilontarkan keduanya. Hanya pelukan hangat di tengah dinginnya udara. 

"KOK KAMU NANGIS?" Sejun berteriak panik saat bahunya tiba-tiba terasa hangat karena Hanse yang ternyata sedang menangis. "Aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya Sejun yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala dari Hanse.

"Terus kenapa?"

Hanse tak menjawab, tangisannya malah semakin keras. Sejun yang panik langsung menggiringnya ke sofa, berharap Hanse jadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Udah tenang-tenang … Gausah nangis, ya?" ujar Sejun sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Hanse.

"Sebenernya aku masih ga ngerti kenapa kamu nangis … Kan yang salah tadi aku?" ucap Sejun pelan sambil tangannya mengusap lengan kanan Hanse.

Yang diusap lengannya kini menoleh, menatap Sejun dengan mata masih dibanjiri air mata, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya masih kelu, bahkan untuk sekadar membuka mulut saja butuh effort lebih.

Hanse di mata Sejun sekarang tampak seperti emoji memelas. "Jangan gitu dong liatnya aku ga tega … Mau aku cium?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hanse, Sejun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Hanse. Hanya sepersekian detik, namun rasanya cukup membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Hanse.

"Nih aku buka ya?" Sejun lalu meraih kotak permen coklat yang tadi dilemparkan Hanse kepadanya. "Sayang banget tau?"

"Sayang kenapa?" Tanya Hanse.

"Gapapa sayang. Hehehehe,"

"Nyebelin," kata Hanse lalu membuang muka. Sementara Sejun masih struggling membuka kotak permen coklat yang diselotip dengan rapat itu.

"Susah bener bukanya kaya toples nastar."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kotak itu terbuka. Hanse memang sengaja menempelkan banyak selotip, ia ingin melihat Sejun akan berusaha membukanya sampai ia benar-benar terbuka atau tidak.

"Cobain deh," kata Hanse setelah tangannya mengambil satu buah permen coklat berbentuk hati. "Manis, aku buat sendiri."

"Manis ya?"

Hanse mengangguk dengan setengah bagian permen coklat masih berada diluar mulutnya. Ukurannya memang agak lebih besar daripada permen coklat yang ada di toko-toko, jadi tidak bisa sekali lahap, beda kasus kalau Sejun yang makan itu.

Namun alih-alih mengambil dari kotak yang dibawanya, Sejun malah menggigit permen yang ada di mulut Hanse.

"Beneran manis ternyata," ucapnya dengan mulut mengunyah permen coklat yang ia curi dari mulut Hanse.

"Udah kan ga nangis lagi?" tanya Sejun pada Hanse yang kini mengunyah permen coklat keduanya.

"Diem deh," jawab yang lebih muda dengan wajah malu.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Hanse ingin meminta maaf karena sudah salah paham. Dan dari awal Hanse juga yang salah. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Kamu ga main PUBG lagi?" tanya Hanse alih-alih meminta maaf seperti niatannya sepersekian detik yang lalu.

_Tsundere_ ya begini deh.

"Ngga … Udah kalah juga, liat," Sejun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia kalah.

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Ya engga lah … Tadi aku kepencet jadinya masuk _red zone_ gitu … Pure salah aku kok bukan kamu … JANGAN NANGIS LAGI," kata Sejun malah jadi panik.

"Enggak nangis … " lirih Hanse.

_KENAPA YA PENGEN MINTA MAAF SUSAH BANGET_. Batin Hanse meraung-raung.

"Terus tadi kenapa nangis?"

Hanse menggeleng, enggan memberikan jawaban.

"Kenapa ih?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Jawab atau aku cium?"

"Gapapa."

Sejun mengecup pipi Hanse, membuat Hanse jadi menoleh kearah Sejun. "KAN AKU UDAH JAWAB."

Sejun gantian menggeleng. "Kalo ditanya kenapa ya jawabnya pake alasan kamu lah. "Gapapa" itu aku ga itung sebagai jawaban," ujarnya.

"Jawab yang bener!" kata Sejun agak keras. Namun Hanse tetap bergeming enggan memberikan jawaban.

"Jawab atau aku cium lagi, bukan di pipi lagi."

Hanse masih setia menggeleng, tidak berniat memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sejun.

Karena sesungguhnya dia juga bingung mau jawab apa.

_Gak bisa pass aja gitu?_ Batin Hanse.

Sejun tak pernah berbohong dengan kata-katanya, ia langsung mencium dahi Hanse dengan cepat tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kenapa sih … Ayo jawab dong … Kalo gak jawab abis ini _French Kiss_ ," kata Sejun dengan raut wajah serius.

Hanse terkejut, karena Sejun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Kalau dia bilang A ya A. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya kecuali atas kehendak Tuhan (sepengetahuan Hanse, sih).

"Sej? Kenapa sih, gapapa kok astaga. Kok kamu jadi ambis gini … Takut ih."

"Kamunya ga mau ngasi tau sih."

"Ya karena emang … Gapapa …"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sejun meraih tengkuk Hanse dan mempersatukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman yang terasa manis coklat itu berlangsung agak lama, hampir tiga menit lamanya. Hingga Sejun melepaskan pagutannya karena oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis.

"Enak?"

"Maksudnya apa enak?" tanya Hanse pelan, masih berusaha bernapas dengan teratur.

"Aku."

Hanse tersenyum samar tanda mengiyakan. Sejun mengambil satu buah permen coklat lagi, diletakkannya permen coklat tersebut di bibir Hanse.

"Diem, pegangin sampe aku abisin," titah Sejun pelan. Ia langsung menggigit seperempat permen coklat berbentuk teddy bear itu dan mengunyahnya.

Hanya perlu dua gigitan, bibir Hanse dan Sejun sudah saling menempel kembali. Yang lebih tua tentu saja tidak akan melepaskannya, ciuman itu kembali menghangat, dengan rasa coklat yang semakin mendominasi. Namun daripada rasa coklat, Hanse merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Sensasi yang akan didapatkan hanya jika ia melakukannya dengan Sejun.

"Hanse … Sayang?"

"Uhm?"

"Hari ini aku main PUBG, terus kalah kan?"

"Iya … terus?"

 _"So I can't get winner winner chicken dinner today,"_ kata Sejun makin melirih, ia mengusap rambut Hanse dan menempatkannya di anak telinga.

_"How about you as my dinner?"_

_Hah gimana?_

Hanse jelas paham betul yang Sejun maksud disini bukan makan malam yang sesungguhnya. Bukan pertama kalinya sih, tapi Hanse masih saja terkejut.

Sejun kalau ngomong emang dadakan. Kan gue bisa siapin lubrikan dulu.

" _Sure, do what you wanna do_."

* * *

_And Sejun really do what he wanna do._

Sial, sekarang Hanse makin kacau dibuatnya. Dimulai dari cara Sejun melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga saat dimana Sejun berbisik ditelinganya, semuanya.

Hanse merasa agak menyesal, masalahnya besok ia ada meeting penting dengan klien di kantor.

Dan sekarang, Sejun masih setia menandai leher jenjangnya dengan tanda merah itu, seakan tak mengizinkan siapapun menjamahnya. Caranya Sejun menyentuhnya membuat Hanse tidak bisa menolak apapun saat ini.

"Sejun, please. Do."

Hanse sudah tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendapat pelepasan itu sekarang. Salahkan saja Sejun yang berhasil memancingnya hingga menjadi turn on, separah ini.

Sejun meraih pinggang ramping Hanse, mensejajarkan dada bidang yang penuh tato itu didepan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya bergerilya dibawah sana, berusaha memasuki area itu.

Lenguhan Hanse cukup memberi tahu bahwa Sejun berhasil melakukannya. Dengan teratur ia bermain di bawah sana. Oh, tak lupa dengan tangan Hanse yang entah sejak kapan kini meraih miliknya yang menegang sejak awal.

Gerakan tangan keduanya makin cepat, membuat Hanse makin hilang akal, Sejun yang masih bisa mengendalikan kontrol tubuhnya itu sepertinya menangkap sinyal bahwa Hanse ingin mendapatkan pelepasannya bersamaan dengan Sejun.

Putih datang.

"Lagi?"

Hanse dengan napas terengah-engah, masih sempat menjawab. "Lagi."

"Kali ini jangan lupa pakai ini," Sejun mengambil cairan lubrikan di kotak permen coklat.

"Dari awal kamu maunya gini, ya?" Sejun tersenyum seduktif.

Hanse hanya tersenyum polos.


End file.
